Hollstein Stuffing
by MaybeAdam
Summary: I do not own any of the characters. No copyright infringement intended. Laura and Carmilla try out a kink Laura has had for a while.


For years now, Laura had been doing this in secret. Waiting until her dad went to bed, and just a little longer, for good measure. Sneak down stairs to the kitchen where the groceries had been stocked only a few hours earlier. If her dad ever noticed the missing food and drinks he never said anything. It's not like she didn't replace it over the next few days anyway.

Gathering up her supplies Laura would make her way up to her room where she would proceed to eat until her jaw got tired, after which she would drink as much as she could stomach. Rest. Rub her now bloated stomach until there was a little more room. Repeat.

Over the years, Laura's capacity grew. Of course, she kept up her exercise routine and ate healthy the rest of the time so her belly didn't grow outward. Around her freshman year of college, Laura had gotten out of the habit of stuffing and bloating for a few years. That is until she met Carmilla. The raven haired vampire, while insanity provoking, was magnificent.

Over the course of the semester, the two girls became closer and closer, eventually dating. Sort of. You see there was the whole ordeal with a giant angler fish and an evil dean…. Then there was the thing with the witch…. Well, none of this is exactly important.

Laura and Carmilla had been dating for a while now, and Laura had stumbled upon a small community of people online. These people had a thing for full bellies. Overly full is more accurate. Stuffed to the brim. Finding this community reignited her passion for the same. Laura brought it up to Carmilla, who after living for a few centuries had encountered just about every odd sexual preference there was. Carmilla gladly obliged, happy to do anything for her little creampuff. There was just some preparation to attend to.

Carmilla gathered all of the necessary supplies:

Pizza.

Soda.

Milk.

Ice cream.

And, of course, Laura's favorite cookies.

It was Friday, so the girls had a few days off class, both to prepare and to recover. Laura came back to their shared dorm room to find her computer chair in the middle of the room with food and drink piled everywhere around the room. None of the drinks, other than the milk of course, were in the fridge. It's harder to chug when they are cold. Carmilla was nowhere to be seen at this point however, so Laura set her bag in its usual spot and decided to take a shower.

When Laura go out of the shower, she came into the room wrapped in her towel, something she had started to do regularly since the girls had become…. Intimate… She spotted Carmilla lounging on her bed, as though she were waiting for Laura. Which she was.

Eyeing Laura with the gaze like that of a certain dark furred feline, Carmilla began to smirk. Carmilla sauntered over to the towel clad Laura and motioned to the chair.

"Shouldn't I get dressed first?" Laura questioned.

"Not this time Sundance… I want to be able to see every bit of change that occurs…." Carmilla purred, "In fact… Why don't you drop that towel?"

When Laura did so, her naked body was still slightly damp. The steam of the shower still clung to her taught abs and the small of her back, adding a small amount of shine in the bright light of the dorm. She stood there in the bathroom doorway for a small amount of time.

"Sit." Carmilla growled, a smirk on her face.

Laura, a little shocked, and turned on, by Carmilla's sudden dominance made her way quickly to the computer chair. Sitting carefully, she awaited her next order.

"Where should I start? Hmn…. How about… The cookies? We have plenty of those, and I know they are your favorite…" Carmilla said, as though she didn't actually have every part of this planned out. The cookies on the bed were only the first half of the stock she had bought.

Laura began to devour the cookies with fever. She had made it through half the packet before pausing for a small amount of time.

"Carm? Can I have a glass of milk?" Laura asked, her mouth parched.

"Of course dear" Carmilla replied, heading to the fridge to retrieve the first bottle of milk. She assumed it would be an easier clean up if she didn't have to worry about doing dishes. Handing it to Laura, Carmilla returned to her post on the edge of the bed.

Laura greedily drank from the bottle, emptying nearly half of it before continuing her attack on the cookies. She began a pattern. Eat a few cookies, take a drink, repeat. It wasn't long before the small pile of cookies were gone. There had been three packets on the bed, so needless to say Laura was feeling satisfied. She wasn't finished though.

"I suppose since you already had your dessert, we may as well have dinner, eh?" Carmilla joked, "I brought you some pizza too, vegan of course. Although, I don't understand why pizza is the only thing you need to be vegan. You're strange Creampuff."

"Yeah, I know. But I just really like it, okay?" Laura replied through a mouthful of pizza. "But… Pizza and milk isn't really my thing. Hand me some soda?"

"Sure Laura" Carmilla laughed.

Laura continued a similar pattern to the one she had started with the cookies. Eat a piece, take a drink. About two pieces in, Laura was starting to feel full.

And Carmilla could tell… Laura's stomach was beginning to show through her abs. Carmilla couldn't keep her eyes off the small bulge. She shifted on the bed, crossing her legs a little tired. She didn't think that she would be turned on by this… Guess they found a new way to play. 'Next time I'm going to have to remember to buy some creampuffs, Laura's sure to get a kick out of that' Carmilla thought.

Laura continued eating her way through the pizza. Although there was only one pizza, it was a big one. It was homemade, or at least that's what it seemed like. The pizza was roughly 20" around and had thick, fluffy crust. Halfway through, Laura's belly felt overly filled and full of air. Laura paused eating after she finished the slice she was on. She clenched her abdominal muscles, in hope of pushing out some of the air. No luck. 'Maybe if I drink more it'll cause enough pressure to build up and make me burp. She chugged as much as she could until finally…

UUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRPPP!

Laura's belch had relieved so much pressure that her bloat had even gone down enough to be noticeable. Carmilla jumped, thrown off guard by the fact that such a loud noise could emanate from such a small person. After making room Laura finished the pizza in what seemed like record time. Her stomach was now sticking out noticeably, and was almost uncomfortably full.

"Okay Carm, what's next?"

"I think the all that's left is ice cream and what's left of the drinks!"

"Let's do this!" Laura exclaimed.

What Laura didn't know is that Carmilla had gotten a rather large amount of ice cream. A couple gallons actually.

Carmilla had forgotten to set out the ice cream to let it soften though, so Laura decided to finish up the drinks first. The milk was the first casualty. There was still nearly a gallon left in the bottles. One after the other, Laura downed them, each slightly more difficult than the last. By the time she finished her belly was extremely bloated, though not quite taught.

Carmilla sat transfixed by the sight of her girlfriend's distended belly. The difference between now and when they had begun was startling. Laura's belly had an almost perfect roundness to it. Carmilla now felt a throbbing between her legs. She was going to have to take care of that later though.

Now the ice cream was softened enough to scoop easily, or even drink if you wanted.

"Caaarrrrrmmmm….." Laura whined, "My belly is sore… Rub it for me?"

"Only if you agree to finish everything I got for you Creampuff…" Carmilla negotiated. She was eager to see just how big Laura's belly would get.

"I'll try… But I might need some help." Laura agreed.

"I've got just the thing." Carmilla's prep shopping hadn't just consisted of food and drinks, she had also made a trip to the home improvement store just down the road. She pulled out the newly constructed funnel and showed it to Laura, who gasped audibly.

The tube was short, but the funnel made up for it. Carmilla grabbed the cartons of ice cream and poured as many was would fit into the funnel.

"Okay Creampuff, you need to hold this up if I'm going to be rubbing your stomach."

Laura didn't reply, she merely took the tube into her mouth, nodded, and began drinking. Her belly seemed to expand beneath Carmilla's hands with every swallow. Finally, the funnel was empty.

"Carm, why'd you stop rubbing?"

"The agreement was you ate everything. That was only half of the ice cream."

Carmilla filled the funnel again and the same process repeated. When the funnel was empty this time, Laura let out a long groan.

"I can't eat or drink any more….. There is no way…." Laura said as her hands joined Carmilla's on her stomach.

"That wasn't the deal Cupcake. All of it. You still have a bottle of soda left. Oh, and I forgot about the other pack of cookies." Carmilla said as she feigned innocence. The last pack of cookies was the size of three normal packs. Carmilla stopped rubbing Laura's belly to get the cookies and soda.

Upon setting her eyes on this large packet, Laura's eyes widened.

"Carmilla, there is no possi…."

"Come on Laura, don't you love cookies? I got these just for you… They were the last packet and are going to expire soon…" Carmilla interrupted, pleading.

"Okay. Okay. Fine. Hand them here, but you better get to rubbing!" Laura relented.

Laura worked her way through the pack slowly. Cookie, drink, cookie, drink…. Her stomach was so full it was taught, shiny, and pink. Finally she was finished. Her stomach was numb at this point, but was still tight.

"Wow Laura, I didn't know you could even eat that much" Carmilla stated incredulously.

"Tel me about it! Neither did I…" Laura replied. "Now help me get to my bed, since yours if covered in wrappers, bottles, and boxes."

Carmilla hefted the small girl up with ease. When Laura stood up her belly jutted forward another couple inches. The two got into bed and Carmilla made sure Laura was comfortable, well as comfortable as she could be. Laura quickly fell into a food coma induced sleep, but Carmilla continued to rub the human's stomach until she also fell asleep. Carmilla decided that she was going to have to make a trip to the market in the morning. This was going to be a long weekend.


End file.
